hhfandomcom-20200215-history
William Allyn
right|225px|thumb|Playing Major Hauser in a Hogan's Heroes' episode William Allyn (January 22, 1927 — January 3, 1999) was an American character actor. He began acting on the stage in New York City, before moving to Hollywood. As a stage actor, he acted with such notables as Marlon Brando and Julie Harris, while also developing an interest in working behind the scenes. After moving to Hollywood, he would appear in several television shows, which included him appearing in an episode of the 1960s sitcom Hogan's Heroes. Besides Hogan's Heroes, he appeared as a guest star in such television shows as Navy Log, Mike Hammer, M Squad, Ben Casey, The Virginian and Perry Mason. Allyn also did some directing, producing several episodes of the television series, Payton Place. Then in 1971, he moved to television movies when he produced The Last Child. In 1981 he produced Rich and Famous, his first theatrical film. On January 3, 1999, Allyn died from complications caused by heart disease. Filmography * ''The Day After (1983) (TV) * Under Fire (1957) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Hauser" in episode: "Kommandant of the Year" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Elliot Forrest" in episode: "The Case of the Telltale Tap" (episode # 8.18) 4 February 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Waldo" in episode: "I'll Leave It to You" (episode # 1.14) 23 December 1964 * The Rogues playing "Actor" in episode: "The Project Man" (episode # 1.7) 1 November 1964 * Vacation Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "Hooray for Hollywood" 22 June 1964 * Perry Mason playing "David Pinter" in episode: "The Case of the Potted Plant" (episode # 6.27) 9 May 1963 * The Virginian playing "Foxie Stevens" in episode: "Vengeance Is the Spur" (episode # 1.22) 27 February 1963 * Checkmate playing "Joel Drake" in episode: "Rendezvous in Washington" (episode # 2.30) 9 May 1962 * Ben Casey playing "Actor" in episode: "Among Others, a Girl Named Abilene" (episode # 1.26) 2 April 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Robert Haskell" in episode: "The Case of the Brazen Bequest" (episode # 5.12) 2 December 1961 * Thriller playing "Randy Hagen" in episode: "A Good Imagination" (episode # 1.31) 2 May 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Wally Harper" in episode: "The Case of the Flighty Father" (episode # 3.26) 11 June 1960 * General Electric Theater playing "Carlo" in episode: "The Ugly Duckling" (episode # 8.30) 1 May 1960 * Sea Hunt playing "Actor" in episode: "Strong Box" (episode # 3.11) 19 March 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "District Attorney" in episode: "Vanishing Point" (episode # 2.23) 23 February 1960 * M Squad (as Bill Allyn) playing "Bill Leonard" in episode: "Mama's Boy" (episode # 3.7) 30 October 1959 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Philip Claypool" in episode: "Two Counts of Murder" (episode # 1.28) 6 July 1959 * Maverick playing "Livingston" in episode: "The Rivals" (episode # 2.18) 25 January 1959 * Shirley Temple's Storybook playing "Prince George" in episode: "Mother Goose" (episode # 1.16) 21 December 1958 * Mike Hammer playing "Actor" in episode: "The High Cost of Dying" (episode # 1.1) 7 January 1958 * The Adventures of Jim Bowie playing "Andre Roman" in episode: "Hare and Tortoise" (episode # 2.12) 22 November 1957 * Letter to Loretta playing "Herbert Knowlton" in episode: "Rhubard in Apartment B-7" (episode # 4.14) 2 Deceember 1956 * Navy Log playing "Major Smith" in episode: "The Death of Dillinger-San" (episode # 2.1) 17 October 1956 * Matinee Theater playing "David" in episode: "I Like it Here" (episode # 2.12) 12 September 1956 * Navy Log (as Bill Allyn) playing "Actor" in episode: "The Frogmen" (episode # 1.1) 20 September 1955 Producer * Peyton Place (1964) (TV Series) (producer) * The Last Child (1971) (TV) (producer) * And No One Could Save Her (1973) (TV) (producer) * Rich and Famous (1981) (producer) * Cousins (1989) (producer) Miscellaneous * To Be or Not to Be (1983) (production suggested by) External Links * Answer.com information * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * William Allyn at the Internet Movie Database Allyn, William Allyn, William Allyn, William Allyn, William Allyn, William Allyn, William Allyn, William